Beyond All Doors
by HenryMillsAuthor
Summary: Another Santa kidnapping triggers a series of events that could lead to and all out war with many sides!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Just an idea I had. I do not own the rights to the nightmare before christmas that would be Disney (unfortunately). This is merely a fanfiction and is intended for entertainment purposes only no money is being made here.

Beyond all doors

Chapter 1: Kidnap the skelleton

"It's been just less than a year since the event that has become known as the nightmare before Christmas or N.B.C. for short." Bernard announced to the group of elves assembled. "The months since said incident have been very good to us , our productivity has increased exponentially has been going better than ever." There was a loud cheer amoung the large group of elves. " Yes yes" he yelled over thee crowd "Everything was going perfectly , until this morning that is."

"This morning when we went to awaken him Mr Claus was nowhere to be found!" A collective gasp arose from the crowd followed by panicked yelling all throughout the massive workshop. "What are we going to do Bernard?" ask a slightly shorter elf with glasses standing next to him. "I may have an idea" he replies "Oh good that must be why you're the head elf." the elf says with a smirk."that's right after Santa i'm the B guy , just remember i'm not always going to be around and you are the C." " yes I know sir" C replies grimly "so what's your Idea?" Berernard let's out a small chuckle

He clears his throat and speaks in a raised voice "Attention everyone I do have a plan! Though I'm sure he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like this again I know who we must "talk" to. I'm sure he'll be of help in some way and so I say we kidnap the Skelleton!" An enormous cheer spreads throughout the room.

That's the end of the chapter folks sorry it wasn't too long but i will continue especially if others are interested. Who do you supposed kidnapped Santa this time? would Jack be so foolish? anyone else have motive? guess we'll just have to wait and see!


	2. thankful Jack

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who made it here and read the first chapter , for that you get a cookie. Special thanks to Gothic girl for your support as well as the guest who commented and I totally get where you are coming from last chapter was short and hastily written and I'm going to work to rectify that in future chapters. But I assure you that the creative juices are flowing even if you didn't see it!

Once again I do not own Nightmare Before Christmas

Beyond all Doors

Chapter 2:Thankful Jack

It was yet another dreadful day in Halloween Town but if you knew its citizens you realized that was good. Jack Skellington and his now girlfriend Sally sat atop Spiral hill where the had just finished their romantic picnic. Sally's head lay in Jack's lap as he ran his boney finger through her yarn like hair which she found very soothing. A hummed a catchy tune as he would often do as she slowly but he would not be there when she awoke.

Jack grunted as he woke up, startled , the last thing he remembered was humming to Sally when someone hit him from behind! He had a sack of some sort over his head preventing him from seeing anything and could tell his limbs had been restrained. "now listen here!" Jack said quite sternly "worry not Jack" he heard a voice say as the sack was lifted and Bernard and the rest of Christmas town was now in full view. " What's this?" jack asked as he began singing " what's this? There's colour everywhere! And white things in the air! Whats this mad elves all around me! No monsters to be found!" "Ahem" Bernard cut him off "Now is not the time for song Jack." "Well what is it you want?! What is the meaning of all this?!"

"Well you see Jack Santa has been kidnapped... again." Bernard explained "It wasn't me this time Sandy and I have moved past all that we're friends even!" Jack pleaded "Yes I figured as much , you're crazy not stupid we actually were hoping you could assist us." " And I'm tied up because?" "As I said Jack you're not stupid but you are crazy these restraints are merely a precaution against your unpredictability." " Fair enough I'll help , can i be untied now?" Bernard undid the ropes and Jack Stood easily twice the size of everyone in the crowd. "You could have just asked you know. So where to now?" "I believe our first stop should be Mr. Claus's Bedroom , he as last seen going to sleep the other night."

Jack spent about twenty minutes searching the room from top to bottom when he suddenly stopped at the window sill and picked something up to look at closely. " Any reason there would be a feather in this room?" "The piilows are stuffed with feathers" Bernard replied "Turkey feathers?" "Nnno" "I've seen This somewhere before." " where?" "why a door of course!"

well thats it it for this chapter i'm sure you can tell where this may be going but it's good i promise. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
